Impossible
by XxBLUEMiDNiGHTxX
Summary: “ Alice? Rosal-.” I squinted my eyes to make out the words on the sign on the back of my door. They said auditions would start at 8:00 tonight for the So You Think You Can Da..da..da..n.n..c……I just couldn’t finish the word." ...
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's amazing characters from the Twilight series**  
**

**Dedication: **I'd like to thank all my friends, family, and everyone who support me to write in general, even if it is about something as random as peanut buttered covered fish sprinkled with rainbow sprinkes( gasp! Gross, I know). Also, I'd like to thank I'heure Blue, I check for your story almost every day, it's so emotional, with fluff, and suspicion, everything and my beta for this story modernxxmyth, your such a great help with correcting me, ideas, and suggestions! I'd also like to thank this to all of you readers, and reviewers, who take the time out of your amazing, eventful summer lives to read and enjoy these stories! You guys rock!

**(BELLA POV)**

I looked up at the moon. Glistening and lighting up the town like a club, in all it's beauty. Yes, Edward welcomed me, and everyone else seemed to take a liking in my human self.

They were muscular, beautiful and talented in everything imaginable. All I did, was ballet, when I was little , I missed those mother- daughter days, and we went to a studio and always practiced, happily giggling , when I mastered my pirouettes , and even when I slipped from the practice bars...ugh..I shuddered at the memory of James, although I welcomed it. Only because Edward was there to save me from my world of darkness. My angel, my savior, my shining star. My clumsiness took over me and well, I guess that's just who I am.

Stars glistened in the moon, and as I laid down on my soft bed after yet another movie night, although we never watched the movie ,with the Cullens. Besides spending time with Edward, laughing and being together, loving the fact by just being in each others presence, I couldn't stand the challenges, the sports and the obstacles when it came to Cullen family time. I felt like a toy. A special toy to Edward, but having to be shared by all it's fans.

I was exhausted. For tomorrow, I would wake up and spend yet another day with my angel, and his family. Might as well get some beautiful sleep, and prepare for another eventful day. I wish I was something useful, to fit in more with the family.

I wish I was a _dancer._

I closed my eyes and falled into a deep, adventuresome, sleep.

...I could feel the slick, smooth stage pulsating beneath my feet, as I felt a pair of arctic arms constrict around me

One, two, three, left, right, close in, swirl, flip! I screamed aloud in my head, as the steps came to me flowing as smoothly as Peanut Butter on bread.

I could feel the slick, smooth stage pulsating beneath my feet as I felt a pair of arctic arms constrict around me. Fuchsia, emerald, and electric blue lights flashed in a circle. It had felt like I had been teleported into an eighties party. Our feet bounced together in synchronization, like two ingredients molded into one. Suddenly, I felt weightless, as I flipped into a double flip over the other Edward's arms. The music sparked its last high-pitched beat, and I abruptly stopped, striking a pose against Edward…Edward? Why was Edward dancing with me? Well not _why_, but _where? _

" We love you Bella!" a group of boys bellowed in the crowd.

I heard three other voices, one of which was screaming like a mad woman on Halloween.

" That was absolutely brilliant the two of you!"

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh! All you guys need is some salsa to those chips! You guys were hot tonight!"This strange, unknown woman waved her arms in the air, flapping them up and down like a mad woman.

" Whoa guys, that was jazzy, the way you two moved in synchronization, it's like you were made for each other! Now that's what I'd like to see more often" Why did this man sound like such a hippie? Who were these _strangers?_

Puzzled, as I heard the crowd shouting my name. _My_ name. I had a sudden itching in the back of my throat and immediately, I felt parched, like a glass of cool lemonade would do the trick.

_That_ thought vanished as soon as I heard the velvety voice of my angel behind me as he lead me with his soft, marble hand back in some sort of room."_ We_ did it."

" Did what? Where am I? What are we doing?"

Suddenly, I felt afraid, like I was trapped in a country where I couldn't speak the language, eat the food, or read the signs. Even though I was with Edward, who just stared straight ahead, I didn't know _where_ I was, _what_ I was doing, and most importantly, _why?_

What was I being congratulated for? I leaned in, completely spell bounded by his scent. It was like honey, and roses mixed together…I leaned in, as he did to, and our foreheads touched, as I was inches away from…

"Holy -!" It was all gone, that sweet smell in the air, but somehow further away then I had imagined. My eyelids fluttered open, and I stood upright from my bed immediately, and the golden sheets around me twisted around my body like a cocoon. Yeah, right! _That_ was one heck of a _dream!_ I pressed my fingers to rub my temples, hoping to forget the hideous memories. It was working, and besides that, my mind was going loco for I was missing something, like the one last puzzle piece to complete the beautiful picture, the one thing my mind could never forget, what mattered mostly, in my blushing, clumsy, yet lovely human life . Edward.

Speaking of Edward, where was he? I heard voices whispering downstairs, too low for me to make out the words. Was that Edward? I swung my legs to the side, and tried to get up straight. I looked like a drunk, person who couldn't walk a straight five foot line and I stood up, letting out a big, song length, sleepy yawn…

** Wednesday, September 13th, 5:30 A.M****(ALICE POV)**

Did I remember the forms? The tickets?To keep my mouth shut from _him_ ?Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I cannot wait to take Bella to her surprise! Where's Bella? Oh yeah, wait humans sleep! Bella better get her lazy ass up , or we are not going to be let in!

I ran up to Edward's room which took half a second, yes new world record Alice! I hope I am not mistaken for that huge lump, cocoon like shape, as Bella. I ran at rocketship, full speed like whenever there is a sale at the mall and made a cannonball onto the huge bed.

**5:33 A.M(BELLA POV)**

I had been thrown into the wall, dust pooling into my mouth, and pieces of wood plucked in my hair. I shook it all off of my arms and legs, and stood back to admire the huge hole that I had somehow been shoved into. "What the -?"

I saw none other, than Alice, the pixie from my wildest nightmares, I didn't even have time to see her run swiftly by me and jump on the bed.

Thankful for Rosalie, who just walked in like any normal person, although she never seemed real because of her amazing features, and flawless beauty. I'm still wondering if she came from another planet.

Alice puffed in a large gust of breath, humph, like she needed it. They had huge grins on their faces, and I wanted to just slap it off.

Why were they acting like this? Did my hair look funny? Were my clothes on wrong?

And then I heard the words that I wished they had somehow forgot due to many, many, years of long term amnesia.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA," they shouted and they embraced me in stone grip hugs, I felt like I had just been crushed to smithereens by a boa constrictor.

" M-my birth-d-day?" I finally managed to shove the word out with a amused expression, eyes staring straight ahead at the door length mirror. Wh-wh…wha…what?" It can't be, I dashed over to the calendar. **September 13****th**, it said. _Damn. _Stupid, smart, good memory Vampires.

" Where's Edward?" I said, still half shocked , and confused. I didn't want presents, music, food, drinks, or a _life. _I just wanted Edward.

" Oh, he had to go hunting with Carlisle and Jasper, he will be back soon, I promise! It was an emergency and he has been spending so much time with you, and he just needed some hunting time alone to himself. He stayed up with you all night, singing Happy Birthday, so don't think he hasn't forgotten either" Alice spoke loudly, and she snickered at Rosalie, who just grinned wildly.

" Grr," just great, I snarled.

"ComeonBellaweneedtotakeyousomewhere, it'snotagiftIpromiseyou'lllikeit, I'mnotlikeAlice,Idon'tthrowbigextravagantpartieswithballoonsandstreamersandgiantcars, andIpromiseIdidn'tbuyyouanyclothes…."

Rosalie huffed and puffed like she was out of breath, which was unusual, but my questions could wait because Alice just nodded her head, springing up and down like a trampoline and her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning that ate the whole gingerbread house now on sugar rush. " Come on Bella, please, please, please, please I've learned my lesson, or else Edward would have killed me by now!"

" Except your already dead...Alice…Edward had better approve of this…" I muttered under my breath.

" No, no, no Alice! You'll never take me alive!" I screamed and thrashed against there stone grip, and kicked the side of Alice's Porsche, which left a small, little, teeny tiny, dent, the size of a penny. Alice flinched, but then widened her eyes, and smiled sweetly at me.

" By the way Bella, you are going to get into this car, I can foresee it, and you are going to love where we are going, stop acting like such a human. Since it is your birthday I am going to forget that happened," Alice said in her sweet tone. Which suddenly changed ..." Now get in the car, NOW!"

Once I was strapped inside Alice's Porsche, which felt like being locked in an asylum, they and giggled and snickered all the way like two kids who just found out they were locked in Disneyworld overnight, and had free reign to any ride they wanted. I finally caught some sleep, maybe by then, Edward would reappear, and bring me into his arms. _Oh god, _I hope he didn't get me anything too extravagant for my birthday. But…! I did like that nice little crisp gold wrapped box, containing the most luscious chocolate on the planet! Snap out of it Bella! What was so important?

As I drifted into a deep slumber, since _someone_ woke me up from my weird, yet fascinating dream. Wait, no, it was out of this galaxy. It was _Edward._ I could practically hear the lullaby flowing across one side of my mind to the other like a sheet of music………………

Besides the sweet music, I could hear voices mumbling in the background, but I was just so incredibly tired, my eyes were forced shut like a pair of bricks were on top of them and my mind was forced back into slumber…

**6:44 A.M****( EDWARD POV)**

I sniffed the air around me. Fuchsia's blocked the scent of the forest in front of me. Ahh, it has been half an hour since I left Bella, and I already wanted her back in my arms superglued, for the rest of eternity. How could I concentrate when my Angel was away? I hadn't hunted in weeks, but she was far better than any mountain lion or animal that crossed my path! I wanted Bella to enjoy this day, with the family, and then with me!

Oh how beautiful she was! Her eyes, her hair, her body, her dazzling smile, her kindness, I even missed helping her up when she tripped, feeling her smooth skin, and holding her close , watching the moon rise together . I let out a small chuckle. _My_ clumsy Bella. Alice and Rosalie were taking her for a surprise taste testing at the Chocolate factory, her favorite type of candy, and then they were to take her to the park for a picnic. I knew I could trust them, they could never block there thoughts from me.

...And then I got Bella for the rest of the night! My Angel and I! Nobody else! Mwa , ha , ha!

" Edward, snap out of it!" Carlisle was snapping his fingers in a circular motion, in front of my eyes. " If you want to spend time with Bella on her birthday, that the rest of us would love to celebrate as well, then get hunting! I'll meet you back in this spot in a few hours."

" Alright" I said, and the scent immediately whipped my head in the opposite direction. I could hear the fearsome whimper of the bird, and the lion's courageous growl. I hunched into my position, eyes locked on the prize..Ready,set,go!

**7:44 A.M( BELLA POV)**

The foggy clouds above me finally allowed me to gain entrance into the quiet, fierce words that I managed to hear. " She's asleep and it's her birthday, are you kidding me?" the high-pitched soprano said. Grizzly bears have more fun than this.

" Oh who cares? Lets just take her in; I cannot wait to see the look on her face! She'll be so freake-. " The other voiced stopped abruptly.

" SSShhhhh, she's sleeping, you know! She'll hear and it will ruin _everything!_"

Hmmm, maybe I could trust these two after all! I knew it! Yum, they're taking me to a chocolate factory! Oh, I knew Edward would approve, he knows how much I love chocolate! Heaven here I come!

I was suddenly set down on a soft, fluffy mattress. Ahhh, these covers were as soft as Edward's like marshmallows…. Wait, this isn't a factory? I could hear laughter, and footsteps pounding lightly across the hall and high pitches of laughter and serious tones of conversation from one to another, but no smell of chocolate?!

Suddenly, a bright fluorescent yellow light beamed in my eyes, and I slowly, slowly, fluttered open. I let out a gasp, and turned my head to face the neatly arranged and colored room.

The room was splashed a light, sky blue color and a long, door length mirror right in the center wall next to the door. A laptop was set on a wooden desk, it looked dusted and untouched.

A huge, feathery, brown quilt was spread over me, on the large, queen sized bed. Next to the bedside table, a large duffel bag was set and it looked stuffed beyond belief, with sharp objects pointing out from the sides.

Posters of dancers, and modern, urban paintings made their way onto the walls, creating an urban, young feeling to the room. Wait, _dancers?_ This looked like a dorm room. Suddenly, I realized that the room seemed empty, and quiet.

I was the only one here.

" Alice? Rosal-." I squinted my eyes to make out the words on the sign on the back of my door. They said auditions would start at 8:00 tonight for the So You Think You Can Da..da..da..n.n..c……I just couldn't finish the word.

As was brought to my own personal, hell.

End of Chapter

**_Notice:_**I really hoped you guys liked the first chapter!! Do you guys know So You Think You Can Dance? Has anybody watched it before? Do you want to read more? Should I keep going?! Please, review, with comments, suggestions, and ideas because I'd love to hear from you!

**P.S.** Vote on my poll, please!!


	2. The Argument

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's amazing characters from the Twilight series.

**Dedication:** Ahem, I'd like to thank this to my Beta for this story and my first reviewer , modernxxmyth, you are a total 100 percent genius, and your ideas keep popping into my head, and they scream "geeeeeniuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" Also, to the TWO reviewers, my second reviewer Emmett's random GF , who took two minutes of there time to review for me, and reading them, I guess I am off to a great start! Trust me, I understand all you guys want to soak up the last week or two of summer you have left, but this tells me not that many people are anticipating the story , and I'd love to know how I am doing so far! Although, I got about 9 emails so far concerning my story to have Story Alerts, Favorite Author, and Favorite Story Alerts and the numbers for that are increasing every day, and that makes me so happy! Enjoy, and don't forget to review after, if you have time !! Again, enjoy the story!! **; )**

**(ALICE POV) Monday, September 13th, 9:00 A.M**

We left Bella to catch up on a few minutes of sleep, and now it was time for business.

"Hi, we're here to check in?" I used my sweetest voice, sending jingle bells into the air.

Rosalie, next to me, just stood and grinned evilly. She was enjoying this so much, that if they happened to cancel the show, she would make a run for mass murdering the producers.

The guy sitting at the wooden marble desk raised his eyebrow and said, "Name?"

"Isabella Swan. We dropped her off at her room, and auditions start tomorrow at eight in the auditorium down the hall, am I correct?"

"Sure, sure," he checked Bella's name off, and as Rosalie and I swiveled around, I swear I could her him mutter "Rather see you shakin' that thing."

"Rose, Rose, don't, just walk." I was afraid Rosalie was going to throw daggers in his eyes the moment he made his comment.

But Rosalie dashed around and walked slowly to the desk, a wide smile spread across her face at him and whispered in her best, convincing voice, "It's her birthday, please pass that on to the host, Kat." Once we turned around the corner, we dashed at our normal speed, before Bella had a chance to make it out. She will thank me eventually. I foresee it.

**9:05 A.M (BELLA POV)**

The blackness took me over, as my head felt like it was spinning in a fiery circle of flaming, vibrant, glowing, shades of blue, red, and green. What was Alice thinking? Entering me in a dancing competition? That is like asking me not to trip down the Cullen's slippery, white, flock of stairs for one whole day. I reached my hands out grasping for something, _anything_, but I just caught another gust of black nothingness. It was never ending, like the world had ceased to a stop. If I didn't have to compete in this dancing competition, then why cringe in response to the darkness?

If only Edward was here to comfort me in this time of need. I whimpered, "Edward!"

I suddenly felt a bucket of freezing, cold, rapid water hit me hard in the face as I exited the world of darkness.

"No, _not_ Edward! Bella, get your butt up; we have to get down to business. Let me explain!" Alice's voice was different; it was fierce and urgent, like she needed to be somewhere.

Rosalie just beamed at me, and clasped her hands up, like she had a lot to teach me about this puzzle of mystery.

Now her voice was calm, still urgent though. "Bella, I've never told you this, but-" Alice's eyebrows furrowed together, and knit into one line, confused as to how to tell me this vital information. "When I was h-human, I was a contender of this dance show, So You Think You Can Dance. I was a very artistic, and talented dancer, if I do say so myself, and I was very committed to the sport. Yes, unlike what Emmett thinks, dancing is a sport."

I was shocked and surprised. No wonder Alice had an amazing body, such strong features, and muscles.

I caught myself getting caught up in the conversation, and my mood suddenly lightened. I felt like part of the family, like another piece of the puzzle was added. I felt trusted in the group. "Wow, Alice, I knew it! I had a feeling you did something great!"

I hope I wasn't being rude. I mumbled, "So, how far did you succeed in getting?" My voice rose at the last word, unable to contain my curiosity.

Alice suddenly looked pained. Her forehead creased, and she looked down, and talked to what seemed like the floor.

I reached a hand out, for I had forgotten Alice's life story.

"Bella," she said with such sincerity, that she really wanted to push through the icing and get to the actual cake. "I had to quit, after I transformed, how could I do that to other people, wanting that same dream?"

I considered this for a moment, a long moment. Was it that bad? I would give it a chance. For Alice and for Edward.

Edward.

Suddenly, anger shot across my world of excitement and curiosity. I reddened and stood up, putting the entire puzzle pieces together into the clear, obvious picture.

"Edward doesn't know, that you entered me, does he? I'd rather go to a Bloomingdales fashion show with you, try out every fabric in that store than relive my horrid memories for dancing!" I spat out, fierce, angry, confused, and sad. "It's my birthday, Alice. I want to spend it with Edward and your family. Your whole family." I started tearing, for I was not sure how I could pull this fantasy off.

With first instinct, I ran to the shiny, gold doorknob and was suddenly locked in a pair of cold, thin arms. I buried my head on her shoulder.

"Alice," I mumbled, not sure if my words were coherent, "I cannot do this, dancing. You see how everybody makes fun of me?" I sounded like a little child. "It's…it's…impossible for me to be able to dance. Well, at least.

"Shh, Bella, it's going to be okay. You have what it takes: charisma, attitude, and with just a little practice, you will be as talented as I am.

This question had been surrounding my head for a few minutes now. " Will you keep me safe, Alice? You know dancing isn't really my finesse, after what happened.

Alice's penetrating gaze bore into my eyes. "Remember, I was human when I did this, so I acted the same way as you. Now, I am sorry Edward couldn't make it, but do you think he would have ever let us take you here? To a dancing competition? He is far too protective of you to appreciate the great opportunity here. Bella, I took a lot of time into getting you in, it was late notice. Do it for Edward. Who knows? Once, he sees you doing so well, which I do foresee, he might as well appreciate it and welcome in a whole new you, a better you, trust me Bella. Rosalie and I _will_ keep you safe, and it is your birthday present from us, and it will be the _second_ best experience of your life. Do you understand?"

I considered this for a long moment, taking in the time those poor people had to waste, listening to Alice squeeze me in, even though she was a legend, probably, wasn't so nice of me to decline. She was the most convincing person ever.

For, I couldn't believe the words, that didn't even ask permission for coming out of my mouth.

"Okay, Alice, bring it on. For you, for Edward." I smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, you are the best sister ever! I love you! I promise after your hard, vigorous practicing and diet, you will love the experience! I foresee it! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, lugging on her shoulder a huge duffel bag that was full of who knows what. It looked like it weighed a feather on her skinny, stick of an arm.

Rosalie just rubbed her hands together in delight. "Edward's sure in for a delightful surprise, but don't worry, he'll just love it. Now Bella," Rosalie laughed darkly, but punched my shoulder encouragingly, "we have a schedule to follow." She pulled out a red carpet length list, dragged her finger to number one, and licked her lips in pure enjoyment. "Practice is at eight tonight, where you will audition, along with the other poor, untrained, contestants."

"Off we go!" Alice's voice snapped me back into reality. Oh great. I have to fire up my body into shape fast because this is an embarrassment I'll never escape. For Alice's reputation, and for my angel, Edward.

Alice turned her head before speeding like a lightning bolt onto our next stop. "Bella, this is going to be a blast!"

"Sure, sure," I moaned, and Alice giggled and Rosalie once again, laughed excitedly, and giggled along with Alice. I hoped to believe her with a victorious high five on the hand. Why be miserable? Embrace it. Oh my gosh, Renee will be so proud of me!

Reality snapped back into me, yet once again, as I stuttered out the horrible word that never pertained to me – _diet_ – I welcomed the junk food, and for this I was not ready.

"D-diet?" I rolled my eyes, shut them tight, and stowed me head away into my knees as we drove away to step number one, I groaned loudly. Hell's kitchen.

End of chapter.** : )**

Notice: Well, that concludes the second chapter! Do you guys still like it? Have any of you guys watched any of the " So You Think You Can Dance" seasons?! Extra rainbow sprinkles with red, pink, blue, green , and purple cherries to those who review! **; )** I am still updating no matter what, but please review or leave a message, _anything_, to let me know how you guys are enjoying it so far!! ; ) **_; )_**

**P.S.**Questions?Ideas?Suggestions? Feel free to ask!! **;)** Huge, fresh squeezed, Emmett bear hugs to everyone!Hehe x17! **; )**


End file.
